


Rikos

by snorikefjell (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder Mystery, NorFin, mentions blood, set in finland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/snorikefjell
Summary: Steinar and Tino are two criminal detectives who are working a murder case from six years ago despite Steinar only working in Finland a few years ago.(will edit the tags as the fic goes on)
Relationships: Finland/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. New Case, New Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :]  
> Welcome to my first official writing since forever. I do hope to finish this fanfic, when? Idk, as I have not written that far. I am having my wonderful friend @unevenstar be my beta/proof reader for this as I am not confident in correcting all of it on my own. So excuse if this fanfic takes a bit to update sometimes

Narrowing his eyes at the box, Tino couldn’t help but speak up about it. “We’ve had that case for almost eight months now.” 

His plump finger pointed to the white cardboard box across the room from him in the corner. Right atop the desk where Steinar sat. It was filled with files upon files, and millions of photographs - results from exams, and testimonies. Documents almost six years old. Each time stamped in at least one of the corners, if not in the writing. “You know how things are around here…”Holding a document from the opened box, he set it down to look at Tino. “I mean, you’ve been at your position for a few years now,  _ rikosylikonstaapeli _ .” (sergeant)    
  
“I’d expect you to know how long some of these take to even take to trial.” He slid the years old document, across the table to Tino, who was now walking over to him at last. He had been standing in that corner for what seemed like hours while Steinar tried to review the evidence like he had a while back. Maybe something would click, but no, still nothing. Tino was starting to grow frustrated: it was getting late. 

“We’ve been here since the morning, and our shift should end soon anyway.” Tino looked down at his watch. “Want to go get a coffee?” 

As much as he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep later on. None of that mattered when he had the warm cup in his hands. “You know I won’t say no to that, but let's pack up first.” 

Tino agreed, helping him clean up the desk and putting back the papers in the correct files, sorting them correctly (which was by date) and setting the box back on top of the shelf. They turned off the main lamp in the room, which was the only one they had on at the time. It looked eerie, the room, the walls a dead tone of faint blue and the carpet a disgusting mix of colors that did not blend well. Tino locked the room once they were out and they simply headed out to the main entrance. 

Steinar let the cold air hit his face - it was becoming very familiar now. Temperatures would drop soon enough as it was, and the whole ground would be covered in snow. “I- uh, actually didn’t bring my-”    
  
“Did Mathias drive you again?”   
  
Giving a sheepish smile, all Steinar could do was nod. 

“You know, I’m not going to drive you home every night, Steinar.” Tino chuckled, taking out the keys to his car and opening the doors. Climbing into the passenger side, Steinar could all but look down at his lap after closing the door and fastening his seatbelt. Tino had already started the car, and they were on their way to the small coffee shop nearby. Nothing better than getting a warm cup as it was getting colder. 

“How has he been, anyway?” Tino spoke up, for the silence was making him nervous.   
  
Steinar turned his head to look at the Finnish man. They had only been on the road for a few seconds at this point. “Mathias?” 

Tino nodded his head, he took one quick glance at the man next to him. As he had to keep his focus on the road ahead of them. “Well, yeah. Who else?”

“Dunno. My cat maybe.” Steinar laughed, at this point the car was parked and they both got out. 

Even through the thick material of his boots, Steinar could almost feel how cold the hard pavement was as they walked up to the little store. It all seemed fine to Steinar, they had ordered their individual coffees and Steinar had even managed to get a warm shortbread biscuit. 

The next moments felt just like a blur for Tino it happened so quickly and as soon as they arrived they had left. Was he himself at home? It sure seemed like it: he almost stumbled his way to his room. It was finally time to take off the darn uniform. At this point the ringing had stopped, he looked around the room. It didn't seem familiar, yet it was the room he had slept in for the past four years. Empty of people. It was only him in his bedroom, what else did he expect? 

“Steinar?”  _ Silence. _

Tino grumbled curses under his breath, why did he think Steinar would be here? He had dropped the man off at his flat. Tino in his own home. 

If he didn’t feel so drowsy, he would absolutely have taken a shower, but it was already late now. Well first, he needed to go brush his teeth. Then, would come the time where he could sleep, and just forget about the last few hours of his day. When walking into the connected bathroom, Tino noted his flushed cheeks - bright pink. Everything else seemed fine, but he wasn’t outside anymore. 

It was decently warm in his home and not too hot either. Maybe it was warmer than he thought, so he carried on with his routine, not daring to think of what might be another cause of this. 

\---

Steinar, on the other hand, had finished up his coffee upon entering his flat. There she was, laying on her back atop her cat tree. Not wanting to disturb her  _ restful  _ nap, he simply kept on walking until he got to his room. 

Turning on the light made his eyes flinch again. It was so dark in here. . Hearing the thud of his cat jumping down, Steinar turned his head. Watching the poofy brown cat walk past him and into his room. “I know you think you own the whole house, but at least leave me a little room. That’s my bed too.” 

He gave the cat a small little scratch of her head. Her name was Cinnamon, but really, he never called her that, rather every over nickname in existence. 

The weekend was only a few days away, and he and Tino had planned to hang out this time around. Perhaps with a few friends, if they ultimately decided to join along. 


	2. Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im. Not proud of my writing tbh but im trying :/

It was another day of work at the station and both detectives were in the room again, files on the desk. It was just Wednesday, and Tino had called Steinar and a few other friends together for Saturday. That was the plan at least though for now. 

“No, that couldn’t have happened. Don’t you see the way the blood is sp-”   
  
Steinar was quick to cut him off, tired of just going back and forth with Tino. “Yes, I do, but we have shit to go off in this case. We have to take at least some creative liberties… Maybe we might get some actual leads-- Any phone calls?”   
  
Tino shook his head in defeat. 

Slumped on his chair, Steinar let out a sigh, but he was determined not to give up. They couldn’t give this up and move on to another case without even trying. Steinar bit at his fingernails like if there was anything there. He always cut his nails short, so he was basically biting at his finger at this point. “When’s break?”   
  
“Fifteen minutes.” 

Steinar looked at the clock above the door that seemed to mock him. 

“Okay, well, I’m going to get another coffee.” Steinar backed away from his chair and stood up. Tino watched him leave through the door, and presumably to the break room, where the coffee machine was. As much as Tino wanted to stop him, tell him he couldn’t leave yet, he didn’t. Maybe Steinar needed a little break from here.

Unknown to Steinar, a fellow co-worker of his was on his break at this time. Berwald, a fellow officer, was in the room reading a book until he heard the door creak open. Bringing his head up from the book he was reading Berwald saw Steinar. Berwald could only chuckle. “Didn’t think you’d be here so early.”   
  
“It's only fifteen minutes before my break, besides, getting a coffee doesn't take too long.” Steinar got his cup from the cupboard. “When’s your break end anyway?” 

Steinar pushed the buttons atop the machine after making sure everything was set, turning to face Berwald.   
  
“Soon, it’s only a short one.” Berwald took a sip of his own coffee, which was basically gone at this point. Setting down his book Berwald took one quick look at the clock and sighed. “Yeah, I should head out now.”

“Alright, see ya.” 

Steinar watched him leave. He had set his mug in the little sink they had. It was quiet now without the other man in the room, but he was sure Berwald had his own duties.

He must have blanked out for the next ten minutes because Tino showed up into the break room as well. The bags under his eyes were evident. 

“Tired already?” Steinar teased, his coffee was done at this point and he took a quick sip of it before setting it down.  _ Shit, it was still hot.  _

“You talk big, Kristiansen.” 

Tino, at this point, had taken a seat at the small table, but not before pulling out some cookies from the pantry. 

“Yeah? Well you should really look at yourself, sergeant. The eyebags are like a giant red circle on your face.” Steinar had pointed under his own eyes, as he thought pointing at his upper ranked officer was rude. 

Tino could only laugh, taking a bite from the cookie in his hand. “Yeah, yeah.” 

He played it off, but in reality, he was getting less and less sleep each night. He would toss and turn trying to sleep, but it yielded no result. Each night seemed to only get worse, but Tino didn’t think much of it, thinking that maybe it was just his stress relating to work. He was supposed to get a promotion a few weeks back, but instead it was given to someone else, and it still ticked him off a bit.

The room was quiet now, almost awkward. Steinar couldn’t help but steal a glance at his coworker before promptly picking up his mug and walking to the exit.

“Don’t you dare leave, Steinar.” Tino chuckled, watching Steinar turn around awkwardly. A sheepish grin was on Steinar’s face as he made his way back to where Tino was,and sat across from him. 

“What now, sergeant?”

_ I saw you in my room last night,  _ Tino wanted to say, but held back. “Thought we could talk more…casually together?” 

“Oh? I mean I thought we were decent friends already. Only wanted to go back to look at the case a bit.”

“Calm down there, Steinar. We’re on our break now, and either way I have to be there to watch over you.”

Steinar’s cheeks puffed up, turning pink. “I’m not a kid!”

Tino could only laugh at how flustered Steinar had gotten - part of him thought the man was nice looking, but not in a romantic way or anything. He was just a nice looking man, and there was nothing wrong with that, but by the time Tino was back in reality, Steinar was gone. Vanished. A disappointed smile came to Tino's face, because he wanted to talk with him more.

Part of him wished he could see Steinar on more occasions. Which was a big reason for Tino to invite Steinar on Saturday, now moved to Friday. Mainly because Tino had some more work to do Saturday so he wouldn’t be able to make it then.

Standing up from his chair, he walked out the room and back to the room where Steinar was at the table. His head rested atop it, taking a quick nap. It had been ten minutes now since Steinar left, so it only made sense. Was Tino daydreaming for that long? 

This felt so surreal. Steinar sleeping right before his eyes, for once the man looked so peaceful at last. Not yelling at Tino for whatever it may be. Tino held back a laugh, wishing this could last days.

Sitting down from across Steinar and Tino looked at how pretty his eyelashes were as they were quite long. Steinar’s hair was nice and fluffy, probably nice to touch as well. Sadly, his blue eyes weren’t visible anymore. They were absolutely stunning, but Tino was always afraid Steinar would find it weird if Tino were to stare into Steinar’s eyes for so long.

It was only ten minutes later that Tino decided to move his hand over to Steinar’s shoulder. “Hey, wake up.”

The groggy man simply mumbled, Steinar didn’t want to be awakened, but he didn’t want to end up sleeping on the job. That sure wouldn’t look good on his record. “Tino, let me nap. Wake me up in ten?”   
  
“Sure, sleep well.”  _ Love you. _

##  ———

Tino was so bubbly today: it might have been the drinks they had, or maybe it was the fact that it was Friday. The Finnish man simply stumbled into Steinar’s cubicle, and told him instead that they would have that get together today. The only thing was, were the others coming along? Clearly not. It was now him and Tino at the bar, which now seemed like a mistake. Yet it was his fault for even agreeing to such a silly thing. From the time he had been with him, all he watered to do was head down to the bar on Fridays after work. He had drank what seemed like a whole gallon, yet he was still the same old Tino...Just a  _ bit _ more drunk. 

Steinar watched him as he took another sip from his glass. “You sure are having a great time, sergeant.” 

“Oh, lighten up Steinar. We’re not at work anymore.”  A grin on Tino’s puffy cheeks Taking another swig at his drink, Tino couldn’t help but notice Steinar, how his hair seemed so soft to the touch, so fluffy but he wouldn’t dare touch it. They were barely even friends. “Besides, I’ve heard from the other officers you are quite the drinker, Kristiansen.” 

  
  
  


Steinar let out a laugh. “Yeah, guess so.” 

It was already night - the sun was gone, yet they were still at the bar. “Why don’t we call a ride—“ Steinar tried to calm himself down. This day would be over before he knew it. All he had to do was get Tino home as Tino would never be able to drive himself home like this. It was getting closer to midnight, so he decided to drag the drunken Fin out of the bar. Dialing up the number of his dear friend. “Hey, I need you to pick us up—hey, Tino! Come back here.” 

He heard Mathias’s laugh through his phone before hanging up. Walking over to Tino, basically taking his hand like a mother to her child despite the fact that they were the same height, Tino was a few years older than him.

“I don’t want to lose you, okay? Stay put.” 

“Steinar?” Tino’s words had become less intelligible at this point, his speech slurred. 

“Yes?” Steinar was trying not to get irritated, but his buddy was sure quite lousy. Why’d he even agree to go get drinks with him?

Tino pressed his fingers together, almost as if he was going to ask for something. (Much like a child would.) “It’s cold.”

Rolling his eyes, Steibar took off his scarf and passed it onto Tino. “Here, you can’t have my jacket, because I'm a bit cold too, you know. This is what you get for not bringing one.” 

A little laugh left his lips as he watched Tino attempt to wrap the scarf around his neck.“Here, let me help you.” 

Steinar wrapped the scarf around Tino with a smile. When would Mathias get here? He would drive them home, as Steinar didn’t have as much as Tino today, but part of him was still scared. He had been in a car accident a few years back, when he still lived in his home country of Norway. No one was seriously injured but ever since then Steinar was afraid to be behind a wheel. He never talked about it after moving to Finland with Mathias, who used to be a roommate of his, though now they have separate flats. 

“It’ll be okay— uh, actually… I might have to stay over with you.” Tino reeked of alcohol. It was evident he wouldn’t even be able to undress himself, this was more like a chore but hey, they were friends. Right? 

“Stay over! Wow, a sleepover already?” Tino almost giggled - they’d definitely have to make some sort of fort then.

“It's not a sleepover! Just can’t have you throw up all over your place.” 

Within the next fifteen minutes, Mathias had finally arrived and it took a team effort to buckle up Tino to his seat. His stout fingers grabbed at everything they could. 

Driving home wasn’t as bad, it was silent besides the rambles of the drunken Fin.

He and Steinar had finally arrived at Tino’s place, who was buzzling about his cat. Steinar unbuckled him, waved to Mathias and got to the front door of Tino’s flat. 

“Alright, here’s to god you won’t get sick.” Steinar joked as he opened up the front door. 

Carrying Tino over to his room. Tino attempted to point Steinar to the direction of his room, but his drunken mind slurred his own words. “Over- here, follow me.”

Steinar didn’t dare let Tino go on his own, holding his hand as the drunk tried to walk on his own two legs. He ended up helping Tino onto his bed, which took quite a bit. “Okay, do you need anything before we get you ready for bed? Imma assume you can brush your own teeth, right?”

Tino could only nod his head, unsure what he was even agreeing to. 

“Great, Imma go get myself a blanket so I can sleep here too. Go brush your teeth, the bathroom’s over there. Got it?” Steinar helped Tino up and led him to the bathroom before hurrying off to find a blanket. He wanted to be as quick as he could before Tino would be alone again. 

Searching through closets and spare rooms until Steinar finally found a big enough pillow in the last spare room he had checked. Carrying them back to Tino’s room.

Upon opening the door he saw Tino laying in bed, but he was still in his day clothes. Setting the blankets and pillow down, Steinar shuffled over to the drunk. “Hey, can you go change into your pajamas?” 

Helping the man up again, he watched Tino sort through his drawers until he pulled out his clothes.

If Steinar hadn’t been watching him, it would have been fine, but Tino was attempting to undress in front of Steinar and well, that was a bit too much. “H-Hey! Uh… you should go change elsewhere. While I set up?”

Steinar’s cheeks turned pink, but Tino had been too drunk to even notice. 

“Okay!” Was all Tino could say as he waddled over.

Part of Steinar didn’t mind this, as much as it felt like work, but he didn’t know why. They were friends, so maybe that was why. And how could he say no to Tino, the man who had helped him so much, from when he was just a foregin officer starting out? He’d gone all the way to a criminal detective with Tino’s help. 

Shaking his head, Steinar turned back to his pile of blankets, setting them up on the floor close enough to Tino’s bed. He placed the nearby trash can closer to Tino’s bed in case of well, any sickness that might arise from Tino being a drunken buffoon. He fluffed up the pillow and placed it on his now-makeshift bed. It would be good enough for the night, not like he was planning to stay any longer. 

_ “Steiiinarr, _ let’s build a fort.” Tino popped his head from the doorframe of the bathroom after he had finally changed into his pajamas. 

Steinar could only laugh. “A fort? Tino, it’s late.”

Tino whined and walked over to Steinar, sitting on the bed and crossing his arms. He just wanted to make a fort, damn it. 

“Okay fine, get more pillows,” Steinar muttered, as he got his own pillow from the ground, and Tino’s from his bed. They were aligned straight up, and topped with the blanket from Tino’s bed. 

Soon enough, Tino arrived with two more blankets and a fuckton of pillows. 

Pointing at the mess of pillows and blankets Tino spoke quickly. “Oh, that's a shit fort.” Tino snicked, getting on his knees to help Steinar with the fort. They had just decided on stacking pillows on pillows as that was the only way it would hold up. Both of them being tall, the fort needed to be tall too. Well, as tall as it could be. Using any items they could to hold up the blankets on top to make it even at least a bit recognizable as a fort and not some childish mess. 

By the end of it, they turned off the lights, and laid in their makeshift fort that barely fit the two of them, laughing as quietly as they could to one another. Tino was still drunk as ever.

“We’ll have to do this again!”

“We just might,” Steinar smiled.


End file.
